NyaRanma
by xdxpxc
Summary: Nyatenshi meets Ranma. Sorry for my english.


Oshio, shio, shio, shio …

Lucifer

- I am an angel, a former angel; my behavior was not that of an angel, and God expelled me from the heaven. But I do not complain, the meal from here is very good and especially I have freedom; in spite of it, I have no plans by no means. A pity that everything is a lie … yes, I have plans; and as always, the humanity is part of them-. N.

- it has been three days since he was already married. In this moment I managed to silence it, and it was for love that I did it. But now, I do not know if marrying is a good idea. Damn it!, for three days that I dream of cats, and for a strange reason, on having seen them, I do not feel fear. - R.

- I was the first thing created by Him, and later He created the rest. He created the Order and the Chaos; Yes and Not. That's why in this Omniverso, He does not exist; but there is a reason for it, it is always, it will always be; until He decides to finish everything and to generate it again, how he has done it since He created the Time-.N.

- To train in a Dojo is different, it softens me, as I did not realize earlier; I feel neither the cold hardness of the ice, nor the frustrating gentleness of the mud, I do not also feel the sun of the desert burning my skin, not the moisture of the jungle suffocating. I was trained from my birth, but I do not know because I motivate: To be a warrior or to entrust me of a Dojo?; for the first time since it comes here I think about my future, and imagine sat playing shogi like Mr. Soun, spending the days, giving accommodation and giving in marriage to one of my daughters to the Ryoga´s son. On having thought about it, I feel not fear, but terror. - R.

- I smile, it does not import how many pain I testifies, I smile; Do you want to know why do I smile? Ah! It doesn't matter!, I will say it to you. It is due to the fact that I remember a little jester, I remember the origins of the man, each of the different origins of the man and cannot avoid to smile, for very upset that I am. - N.

- Today, one week after the wedding attempt everything has returned to the routine normality. Turned the screams, the insults, the suspicion; I pushed back the insinuations of Shampoo and of other girls, I have saved her, have said to her that I love her, and in spite of it she distrusts me. I imagine that my relation with Akane will be equal to the one that my mother has with my father, nonexistent. But this is not the worst thing, the worst thing the fact is that whenever we share the table to eat and cross looks, she even looks at me with annoyance, and this makes my suspicion grow towards my future wife-. R.

- Entities capable of destroying galaxies, capable of altering the matter to will, with the skills of a god or of a demon; with enough power to alter the laws of the life and the death; I should know them, but I prefer to see a football soccer match surrounded with human beings. They cry, laugh, suffer and dream; they do not do it only for the marvel of the existence, but also for a Goal.-N.

- In spite of being a cat, I am not afraid of him, he tells the reason to me; while he does it, its false aureole ranges, and looks like a metronome marking the compass to his words, a mysterious light illuminates the same one from above and a peculiar melody intensifies his monologue. He says his name to me, what is or rather what was; his past, present and his uncertain future. In spite of his tragic history he maintains a huge smile. His look is an exceptional amalgam between the absolute indifference and the entire fascination. The stranger "cat" concludes his introduction with one:: By the way? What about you?-. R.

- I surround a universe and decide to observe the humanity that lives in it. A member of its species, exhibits an insignificant skill to the gait for a narrow surface on a metal grill. I place myself opposite to him, in order to attract his interest. He observes me, shouts, falls down of the grill, and trembling with dread stutters – Cat-. I cannot avoid to laugh-. N.

- I do not answer, get angry with him and move away from the place, I rolled over to assure me if he follows or not me; the oldster who realizes her eternal task of throwing water, without much motivate that the desire to do it, splashes my body and transform myself for umpteenth time. In spite of the time, and of what I say to myself, I cannot allow feeling ashamed. Opposite to me the "cat" is, savoring a lollypop-. R.

- I observe the sky, when I do it, is the only moment where for the second I miss my home; I forget my melancholy savoring an ill-gotten lollypop. A beautiful and wet redhead contemplates me; a feminine body conceals its previous form, but I know that it is he-. N.

- I observe the darkness and I am afraid; he reminds the well to me, reminds me to the cats feeding on my sanity. Inside the well, I am surrounded with cats but I feel alone. My father has left me, my strength left me in a time, and I was afraid that Akane would do it forever when I believed she deceased. I am afraid of dying as of being alone-. R.

- He loves her, although he denies it, he loves her. How romantic, a pity that everything is a lie; his inexpert judgment confuses need with love. - N.

- it has been three days since I know this "cat" and every time I hate it more, He corrects everything what I say, humiliates everything what I do, and amuses himself showing me the secrets of the persons what I love. I never believed that Kasumi was thinking that way about me-. R.

- Do you believe in the Destiny?, I do, I have seen it. I saw writing him my "fate", but I could not read what he was writing. Laugh causes me the knowledge that there are beings who do not believe in Destiny; What another way can the life of a man change so much for anything so natural like a rainy evening?, or perhaps they confuse the meaning of "Destiny ". They confuse obtaining personal conquests with the plans started to "Destiny" by What Was Created Himself. But do not worry, this one time is not a lie. - N.

- The evening is sunny, Nabiki is my fiancée; I am born one year earlier, Kusumi is my wife; in both cases, Akane does not mean anything for me. I observe the different "realities", at the time that the "cat" speaks on the Destiny. I asked him if he has an idea on what Destiny wrote about him. He contemplates the sky, without separating the sight of a cloud, answers me – Yes, my destiny is to exist-. R.

- The human being reacts of different ways when you give to them to be proved of the Tree of the Knowledge. Some of them with alone lack of interest succeed in saying: "Nice!"; others reaffirm their creed; others abjure of their creed; but my favorites are that like you, they doubt themselves. - N.

- I eat an ice cream and sing Karaoke in my masculine form. While I do it, I forget my pain, forget my previous life and forget Akane-. R.

- I contemplate a powerful explosion, something known as Space - Time is unfolded and melts with the Matter - Antimatter. Everything and Nothing, they mate thanks to Creation, and gestate a new Universe. The new cosmos is already inhabited, an endless number inhabits it, of Imperishable. Life and Death, Entropy and Syntropy, Kindness and Nastiness, so many people that I forget its names. Only a detail is missing to inaugurate the new local community, only the spirit is missing of What Was Created Himself, only it is missing The Laws of The Physics. Destiny begins its work, writes and with the endpoint of its missive, officially, the new universe begins its existence-. N.

- I have no words to describe what I saw, only I know that I saw it. I saw an explosion, saw a dazzling light, and an entire darkness inexplicably mixed. I saw beings who were parading between unknown substances and were covering without apparent course the space. I saw like a wave of ethereal symbols they were fulfilling the cosmos, I saw like those beings without course now they were dancing with a harmony and perfect synchrony. I saw how the plans were written for every existence that would inhabit the universe. On having seen this, I felt fear. - R.

- Are you able to be my pupil? - N.

- Are you to be my teacher? - R.

- I must fulfill my task, I cannot fail my mission. Destiny wrote about me, my destination is to exist. It is a pity that everything is a truth-. N and R.


End file.
